


The Green in his Eyes

by Kayleigh_Payne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleigh_Payne/pseuds/Kayleigh_Payne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson was at the top of his game. His music industry was going great, and his fiancée was finally pregnant with his child. Things couldn't be better. That was until a secret from his fiancee changed his whole life around. Now he just wanted to know about his new assistant.</p><p>or</p><p>The one where Eleanor lies about being pregnant, and Louis starts eying his new assistant while handling his divorce with her.(a.k.a) the assistant is Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green in his Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kind of weird story I don't know how many chapters there will be, but I hope you guys wind up liking it?

Louis Tomlinson was at the top of his game. He was 27 years old, engaged to one of Britians Top Models and he was the Owner of Tommo Music Inc. The rich life, the engaged life, the happy life. Not to mention he was gorgeous, and he knew it. Louis Tomlinson knew he was ranked the Sexiest Man alive, and he took pride in it. Showing it off whenever he ccould. He also knew he was ranked the second most powerful man in the world. And that was something he used whenever he took a breath of air.

 

"That's just not the way I wont my business to go." Louis said into his cell phone. He paced back in forth, his assistant followling him every direction he took. 

 

"It's simple fire everyone, and find me some new workers! If these idiot don't know what they're doing, then they don't get the job." Louis said raising his voice, he stopped in front of his desk and turned to his young assistant."Get me some tea, aye?" He said as if he had already asked for it. 

 

His assistant nodded, scurrying out the door and on his way to the coffee room. Louis shook his head, and turned back to his conversation. "Well look here, I want them all out of my building by noon tomorow. And I want twenty-four new workers by this time thursday." He said sitting in his chair, he relaxed for a minute, listening to the panicked voice of one of his workers into the phone. These were some of the thing he longed for, he really did love to scare people. Just a little, just so that they knew who was in charge, and if that meant firing people, some people were about to be fired.

 

"Knock Knock," 

 

Louis smirked as his pregnant fiancee walked into the room. He gave a her a small wave and pointed to his phone holding up his finger so that he could end the conversation quickly.

 

"Well, I want it done. There are millions who would KILL for the job, find them." Louis said hanging up the phone and turning back to his fiancee."Hello love." Louis answered blowing a kiss to Eleanor's smiling face. His fiancee was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a white blouse that was just a little to big for her. "Come in come in let me talk to my future son" He motioned, allowing Eleanor to walk into his office. 

 

Eleanor smiled delighted and made her way over to Louis. She sat herself onto Louis' lap, letting the man coo over her only two month old stomach.

 

"He can't hear you yet you know?"Eleanor asked, pinching Louis cheeks.

 

"El, I'm twenty-seven years old and I'm finally having the family I've always wanted, let me talk to my damn son." He said with a short chuckle.

 

Eleanor bit her lip with a blush and nodded, moving Louis' hand around her stomach to feel the tiny bump that grew a little more each day.

 

"Sir, your tea." A quiet voice said, he looked up to see his assistant standing awkwardly at the door, one tea in both hands. He knew better than to enter the door, when Eleanor was in the room, and that made Louis know the young boy was a keeper.

 

"Come in. Have you brought one for Eleanor as well?" He asked, as the boy entered the room. He nodded , handing both tea's to Louis who handed one to Eleanor. "Well done, you keep up this good work, and I might have to learn your name." Louis said, him and Eleanor both sharing a small laugh.

 

"It's Harry sir," Harry said quietly.

 

"He didn't ask for it."Eleanor seethed. She never had a care for any of Louis' assistants, this one being no exception. She didn't care for his old assistants because they were all women, fairly attractive women at that. She was not going to compete for Louis' attention, so she had them all fired. But she knew getting a boy wouldn't be any better. She knew that Louis was bisexual, and this boy was beyond attractive. All she knew about him was that he was young,at least nineteen, and that he was a uni student. That was all she dig up about the boy. But he had been on Louis' good side ever since he got here, so it had been hard for to find a reason to have him fired.  
"Yes ma'am." Harry muttered under his breath, not making eye contact with her.

 

"Look at me when you're speaking." She said sharply, making Harry's head snap up and eye her cautiously.

 

"That'll be all kid. Go do some papaer work or something." Louis said, choosing to ignore his fiancee's harsh attitude.

 

Harry nodded, and exited the room making a left on his way to his desk that was outside of Louis' office in case he ever needed anything.

 

Eleanor watched the boy go with a small smirk on her face before turning back to Louis who was once again cooing over her pregnant belly.

 

"I wish to attend one of your appointments."Louis said simply. He hadn't been allowed to go to one, due to work, but he knew it was now or never. He looked up into Eleanors' worried eyes. "What's wrong love?" 

 

"Nothing!" She quickly answered, covering his hands with her and rubbed her belly. "nothing is wrong at all darling." She was lying and she knew it. 

 

She knew the whole thing was nothing but a big lie.


End file.
